Black of the neko
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: Yuri is acting wierd: hes wearing a bell on a collar, disappearing at night and a strang black cat is showing up
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER: 1

" bye guys I'll be back a week my days so about 2 weeks here". Yuri said waving to his comrades amongst them stood his fiance. Yuri had gotten close to the blond over the month and a bit sad to leave but excited to see his family in 3 years ShinMakoku time.

" Come back quick wimp". Wolfram spoke with a pout.

" don't worry ha ha". Yuri smiled. " I'll be back in no time". Yuri turn on the edge of the fountain. " bye guys". Yuri said and then jump into the fountain. The rest of them cleared out Wolfram stayed in his room for the rest of the night until Greta came in for bed she slept with them regularly.

The 2 weeks past and Yuri was returning soon Wolfram was the first there followed by his brothers and the annoying Günter. They waited for about an hour before Yuri appeared and Yuri looked different. His hair was messed up and he wore a dog collar with a bell attached to it.

" sorry I'm late guys".

" um Yuri what's with the collar…ah don't tell me YOU'VE BEEN DETAINED BY SOMEONE YOU CHEATING WIMP".

" AH NO I WASN'T DETAIN NYU".

" NYU WHAT'S THAT ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME".

" NO WOLF NYU".

" STOP SAYING THAT YOU WIMP YOUR AN HOUR LATE AND LOOK AT YOU YOUR A MESS".

" EH IT'S NOT MY FAULT NYU".

" GAH STOP WITH THAT".

" I CAN'T".

" just be glad his majesty returned to us I Günter thought you'd never return".

" but this is my home nyu of course I came back".

" what's this bell for". Wolfram said and flicked the bell. " it's broken".

" my mom gave me this nyu".

" that's weird why would mama give you a collar". Wolfram said flicking the bell again.

" NYU don't break it Wolfram".

" it's already broken".

" no it isn't".

" well it doesn't ring wimp".

" nyu stop it Wolfram".

" why wimp". Wolfram said and flicked it again.

" STOP IT". Yuri said and slapped Wolframs hand away then covered his ears.

" EH YURI".

" your majesty what's wrong".

" DON'T RING IT". Yuri said collapsing to the ground shaking. Wolfram soon fell to his knees and hugged Yuri.

" Alright I'll stop wimp". Wolfram said an stroked Yuri's hair.

" hm".

" uh Your majesty shall we go to the castle". Conrad said Wolfram holding Yuri still.

" oh yah". Just then Yuri's stomach growled.

" Eh ha what's for dinner".

" a special roasted fish". Yuri's eyes glowed up.

" I'm starving and I was in a mood for fish". Yuri said and jumped up pulling Wolfram up with him.

The rest of the night was like that he was acting stranger then usual Wolfram was sure something was wrong.

' Yuri doesn't like the bell ringing but it doesn't and if he doesn't like it why doesn't he take it off here'. Wolfram thought sitting when suddenly Yuri jumped on the bed and it bounced back and forth.

" ha ha ha hey Wolf your still awake". Yuri said with a smile.

" yes wimp I am what's so weird about it".

" nothing I'm happy hey can we sleep closer tonight not like we each have a side nyu". Yuri said with a smile.

" I don't know what you mean". Wolfram said as Yuri put his palms on Wolframs chest and they fell back. Yuri put his head on Wolfram's chest. " ah".

Wolfram looked down and noticed Yuri was sound asleep and in Wolfram's opinion Yuri look just adorable so he wrapped his arms around Yuri and fell asleep.

That night Wolfram heard a bell and it woke the grumpy prince up.

" Yuri stop moving that bells annoying". Wolfram thought and then he found out something he remembered Yuri's bell didn't ring and he shot up.

Wolfram saw he was in the bed alone well except for a black fluff ball looking at him.

" ah".

" meow meow".

" what a weird cat it doesn't go baaaaah it must be from earth Yuri must have snuck it into ShinMakoku… where is Yuri".

" meow". The cat jumped on Wolfram and licked his face.

" hey that tickles ha ha… hm do you have a name I don't see one on your collar".

" meow".

" well I'll just call you meow cause your a strange cat I mean you have pure black fur is this natural on earth".

" MEOW". The cat said very loud and nudged Wolfram's chin purring.

" ok settle down lay next to me wake me when the wimp gets back Meow".

" Meow". The cat said and leaped off Wolfram and onto the bed then it curled up.

" good night Meow". Wolfram said and fell asleep.

" meow". Was the last thing Wolfram heard before he was woken up again to Yuri…a naked Yuri lifting his nightgown.

" Wimp what are you doing".

" let's lay naked together".

" eek NO YURI".

" eh why not nyu I wasn't gonna touch you anywhere".

" because we are not married when we're married you can touch me how ever you want but don't you even dare try to get me naked even if it wasn't to sleep with me now put some clothes on".

"…fine". Yuri said and Wolfram covered his eyes as Yuri stood up. Wolfram looked around the room trying to ignore Yuri when something hit him. " Oi Yuri where's Meow".

" Meow who's that".

" he's a small black cat that says meow didn't you bring him back from earth".

" what I didn't bring a cat nyu".

" eh what".

" I didn't bring a cat". Yuri repeated.

" ah but".

" maybe it was a dream Wolf". Yuri said and jumped back into the bed. " do I really have to wear this night shirt".

" yes take off that collar and you can take of your shirt".

" but mother old me never to take it off ever".

" why".

" she says it shows I'm still a virgin nyu she keeps thinking that I do indecent acts with you so she makes me wear this".

" you can talk it off when your here".

" I can't I promised mama". Yuri said and muzzled into Wolframs chest.

" it's like a chastity ring I can take it off after I can take it off as soon as I sleep with well you basically because your my husband to be". Yuri said the fell asleep leaving Wolfram thinking in the end he realized he must have been dreaming about the cat and went back to sleep.

When he woke up the next time it was morning and Yuri was on his chest still.

" ha…WIMP GET UP". Wolfram yelled and pushed Yuri off of him.

" OW WOLF WHAT WAS THAT FOR NYU".

" time for you to wake up".

" can't you do it a little more gentler".

" like how".

" like a kiss on the cheek".

" haaaaaa you wimp". Wolfram said and kissed his cheek. " you awake".

" yes I am".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2

" Gwe~nda~l". Yuri moaned to Gwendal who was at his desk and looked up.

" yes your majesty".

" can I stop writing my hand hurt and I'm hungry".

" we have only 10 minutes left your majesty if you don't want to write those later then get them done today".

" but my hands cramped I want to go outside and play with Greta and Wolfram". Yuri said looking out the window at Wolfram practicing with his guards and Greta playing in the flowers.

" well these need to be signed today your majesty sit down".

" Gwen…GAAAAH".

" oh". Gwendal looked up to see Yuri holding himself and pushed against the window. " HEIKA". Gwendal yelled but before he could reach Yuri he ran away tripping some of the way.

" GAAAH". Yuri broke through the doors to the outside and fell to the ground earning everyone's attention.

" AH YURI".

" GAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH". Yuri yelled in pain and Wolfram raced over followed by Conrad and Greta.

" YURI YURI WHAT'S WRONG". Wolfram said laying Yuri against him.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAH".

" SOMEONE GET GISELA". Conrad yelled as Wolfram stroked Yuri's back.

" AAAAAH".

" YURI WHAT'S WRONG". Wolfram asked.

" HEIKA ARE YOU ALRIGH…". Conrad tried to touch Yuri who sprinted away.

" YURI". Wolfram got up and chased Yuri who soon disappeared behind a corner leaving his clothes on the floor. " He's stripping". Wolfram said and ran down the hall to their room. Wolfram sprung the doors open an saw nothing but a sleeping cat on the bed.

" oh meow your back". Wolfram said lifting the cat.

" Meow".

" oh have you seen Yuri". Wolfram asked and the cat jumped out of his arms. The cat ran to a little box and opened it with it's nose. It grabbed a doll out and ran it onto Wolfram's lap.

" meow".

" oh you found the Yuri doll stupid wimp". Wolfram said and hugged the doll falling back crying. " Yuri why won't you tell me anything YOU NEVER TELL ME WHATS WRONG WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST ME LIKE I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU YURI WHERE ARE YOU". Wolfram cried himself to sleep and woke up later to the cat next to him.

" oh Meow…your a weird cat". Wolfram said and the cat woke up.

" Meow".

" I still don't know your Gender". Wolfram said and held up the cats tail.

" MEOOOOOOOW".

" oh boy so meow do you know where the real Yuri could be it's night and he's gone". Wolfram asked and the cat jumped out of the bed. He opened the door with his nose and left Wolfram got up to chase him when Yuri came in.

" oh Wolf did I wake you".

" Yuri you wimp WHERE WERE YOU I WAS WORRIED SICK". Wolfram said and hugged Yuri.

" eh sorry my chest started hurting".

" THEN DON'T RUN OFF".

" eh I has to I need to be in an open area alone it helps nyu".

" fine just come back wimp". Wolfram said and kisses Yuri.

" oh alright".

" um can we get you into some clothes please". Wolfram said and looked away.

" Nyu".

" please put some on". Wolfram blushed.

" oh alright". Yuri said and left toward the dresser.

" hey Wolf".

" hm".

" can I call in sick tomorrow and you take care of me so we can spend time together nyu".

" hm… fine my brothers would want you to rest".

" yay". Yuri hugged Wolfram from behind clothed. " I love you Wolfram". Yuri said and spun around so he was in front of Wolfram.

" ah". Wolfram stumbled back and fell onto the bed in an awkward pose. Yuri's leg was in between Wolframs legs and Yuri was over Wolfram. " um…Yuri". Wolframs face went red.

" oh sorry". Yuri moved and he accidentally kneeled Wolfram in the privates.

" AH".

" Oh SORRY NYU".

" just get off of me and sleep".

" yes". Yuri said and laid next to Wolfram. ' geez it's cold Wolframs always warm hm'. Yuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram.

" WIMP".

" I was cold your warm".

" ah…shut up wimp and sleep".

" alright Wolf". Yuri said and closed his eyes.

" I wonder where Meow went that cat is a mystery.

" nyu…nyu…nyu".

" hm so are you Yuri but I love you as well". Wolfram said wrapping his arms around Yuri.

The next morning Wolfram woke up Yuri still sleeping but he was sleep at the end of the bed.

" Wimp get up". Wolfram said tapping Yuri who just covered his head with the blanket. " GGGGRRRR". Wolfram raised his fist. " ah". Wolfram threw the blanket back seeing Yuri who shivered at the cold. " Yuri get up". Wolfram whispered than kissed Yuri.

" oh Nyu". Yuri flipped up too far and they ended up in the embarrassing position.

" ah". Wolfram blushed but Yuri gave a sinister smile.

" wimp get off of me".

" not till I get what I want". Yuri said and lowered himself.

" AH". Wolfram shut his eyes and then he felt lips against his the the weight gone. "ah". Wolfram shot open his eyes.

" I got it". Yuri said with a stupid smile but Wolfram couldn't help but smile. 

Delete ReplyHYPERLINK "./neo/launch?.rand=9adm8lkrpn0rn" \l ""**Reply** ForwardHYPERLINK "./neo/launch?.rand=9adm8lkrpn0rn" \l ""SpamHYPERLINK "./neo/launch?.rand=9adm8lkrpn0rn" \l ""MoveHYPERLINK "./neo/launch?.rand=9adm8lkrpn0rn" \l ""Print Actions NextHYPERLINK "./neo/launch?.rand=9adm8lkrpn0rn" \l ""Previous


	3. Chapter 3

" his majesty is taking the day off and Wolfram's looking after him". Conrad said walking over to Gwendal and his formal swords teacher.

" ah I hope his majesty will be ok have Gisela watch him as well".

" no Wolfram is able to take care of it now what is the problem".

" yesterday a weird black creature attacked and killed thousands in a small village near ShinMakoku". Gwendal said.

" ah really".

" impossible".

" we have a painting from an artist who witnessed the attack". He said and held up the painting.

" it looks like a cat…a black cat". Conrad said.

" with glowing eyes and those big teeth it's more like a wolf cat".

" excuse me for interrupting my lord". A new voice played surprising the men who turned around.

" Shinou Heika". Günter said.

" where's Geika". Conrad said looking around.

" he's not here he has been acting weird lately he got sick and passed out yesterday".

" weird how".

" he's wearing a collar". Shinou said and everyone's eyes widened.

" and he keeps saying a weird word Nyu I think it was".

" eh". All of them looked at each other then at Shinou.

" Heika has been acting the same collar and all".

" eh…will take care of that later…so that things what's been killing villagers". Shinou pointed to the painting.

" yes".

" it's freaky looking".

" MEOW MEOW". A sound came and they turned drawing their swords looking for a dragon. " MEOW MEOW". The sound came again and they looked down to see a cat.

" a cat". Shinou said and picked it up.

" oh Shinou". Yuri said him and Wolfram said popping out from around the corner.

" oh you found Meow". Wolfram said pointing to the cat.

" Meow". Shinou asked confused.

" yah he's a weird cat he just started coming here".

" MEOW". The cat yelped at Shinou pinching his back too much.

" eh sorry". He said and sat the cat in his hands.

" MEOW". The cat licked Shinou's face making him laugh.

" oh hey whats that". Wolfram pointed the painting and shivered.

" oh this thing has killed a village in one attack".

" ah that's scary right Yuri". Wolfram said as Yuri stared at the picture.

" hm yah…oh".

" we five will go searching for the beast". Gwendal said talking to his brothers, Günter, and Shinou.

" EH WHAT". Yuri yelled surprising them.

" Heika".

" THAT THING KILLED A VILLAGE WHAT IF IT KILLS ALL OF YOU".

" we'll be fine Yuri trust us". Wolfram said putting a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

" GGGGRRRRR YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND NONE OF YOU". Yuri yelled and took off followed by the cat.

" ah Yuri".

" shall we set out then". Gwendal said an they all shook their heads and followed.

Meanwhile Yuri sat next to a wall crying.

" yo Shibuya don't be a cry baby". Another voice sound.

" nyu Murata".

" if you want to help then lets go maybe we can lead them back to the castle or tower so they won't get hurt".

" but what will we do to get there attention".

" either we set out or blow up Anissina's inventions at once".

" eh that's not safe". Yuri said and stood up a smile on his face.

" hm let's hurry".

" yah and these will get in the way". Yuri said and took off his collar.

" yah I'll put them in your room". Murata said and took off holding the collars.

Back to the five men Wolfram was upset he'd left Yuri upset and didn't have a reason to since the monster cat didn't appear and he was terribly tired.

" brothers when will we head back to the castle or set up camp I can't keep my eyes open".

" soon Wolfram". Conrad said patting his brothers back.

" how long is soon that thing hasn't shown up we should return I'm worried about Yuri after that attack he had yesterday".

" it's true I should get back to Ken as well he caught a fever". Shinou said.

" alright just a few more yards alright then we'll head back". Conrad said when suddenly a growl hit their ears.

" ah". All of the looked around when suddenly two cat monsters landed on either side of them.

" oh two". Shinou said.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAWR". They growled.

" eh".

" brothers". Wolfram said taking out his sword.

" don't hold back".

" yes".

" RAAAAAAAWR". One swiped at Shinou cutting his chest.

" GAH".

" SHINOU HEIKA".

" DAMN CAT". Shinou said and swung his sword but the cat jumped back and ran away followed by the other.

" GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS". Shinou yelled and they chased them. The one that scratched Shinou turned and growled then ran off.

The other cat monster ran toward the way of Shin Makoku and Wolfram tried to stop it. Wolfram threw fireballs at both of them which dodge except one burned the one Wolfram chased.

" AAAAAAWR". The cat collapsed and the other one guarded him as it stood up and ran followed by the other and everyone else.

" nice shot Lord Bielefeld". Shinou said holding his chest.

" are you alright Shinou Heika your bleeding horribly". Wolfram said and tried to touch Shinou's wound.

" I'm alright but they're heading to Shin Makoku let's hurry and get them". Shinou said and all 5 climbed onto their horses and rushed after the cats that soon disappear inside Shin Makoku.

" where'd they go". Günter asked.

" I don't know we should get back to his majesty and Geika to make sure they are ok". Conrad said and all went to the castle.

" YURI YURI". Wolfram ran throughout the halls yelling for Yuri. He finally makes it to their room to see Yuri naked laying on their bed covered with the blanket and asleep. " feewww". Wolfram let out and walked over to Yuri.

" oh…Wolf". Yuri said and sat up.

" Yuri…oh WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM". Wolfram said climbing on the bed and puts his hand on Yuri's wrapped arm.

" oh Murata came over and we had a fight and I fell against a torch 5 degree burn but Gisela said a little treatment it should disappear".

" oh…I'm sorry you got hurt".

" eh you don't need to feel sorry Wolf it wasn't your fault".

" yes it is I wasn't here to help I left you upset I'm sorry Yuri".

" Wolf it's ok I forgive you always". Yuri said and kissed Wolfram.

" I love you Wolf nyu".

" I'm sorry I'm sorry". Wolfram kept saying and snuggled into Yuri's neck.

" you seem tired Wolf lets lay down nyu". Yuri said and laid back then covered Wolfram with a blanket.

" night wimp". Wolfram said nodding off.

" night Wolfram". Yuri said and wrapped his arms around Wolfram.

Meanwhile Shinou walked into his room at the castle to an angry Murata who threw a pillow at him.

" ah babe what's wrong".

" YOU LEFT ME ALONE WHEN I WAS SICK SO YOU COULD GO AFTER A CREATURE YOU BASTARD". Murata yelled and threw another pillow.

" Babe I'm still the first king so I must protect everyone along with Yuri".

" YAH AND LEAVE ME ALONE CALLING FOR YOU YOU BASTARD".

" babe I'm not in the mood for it".

" AH GGGGGRRRR THEN GO SCREW SOMEONE THAT SURE BRINGS UP YOUR SPIRITS PLAYING WITH ONES FEELINGS".

" ah…babe come here". Shinou said and held out a hand.

" hm".

" babe…ngh". Shinou let out as Murata touched his chest.

" your hurt". Murata said and led Shinou to the bed. " lay down and I'll get your wounds covered".

" it's fine babe I'll heal".

" shut up I'm your my fiancé so I'll take care of you that's what I did for 4000 years". Murata said and laid Shinou down.

" ah babe your still…sick". Shinou said and fell asleep.

" I know I'm sorry". Murata said and left to get gauges and wrap. When he returned he wrapped Shinou's wounds carefully so he would not disturb his rest.

Once wrapped Murata laid down next to Shinou when suddenly a near by village exploded waking everyone.

" ah".

Murata stayed on the bed as Shinou ran to window. He looked out to see the village on fire in distance but a massive cat standing.

" ah what".

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAWR". It yelped and Shinou turned to grab his sword when Murata fell back gripping his chest and screaming but he was not alone Yuri was as well.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". Those bloody screams were heard everywhere in the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was a quite day as the two boys slept healing from their attacks with their fiancés at their sides.

" Yuri".

" eh Wolf…water". Yuri said very tiredly and Wolfram fetched some water giving it directly to Yuri.

" Yuri are you ok".

" of course your taking care of me". Yuri said with a smile and returned to his sleep.

Meanwhile Shinou held a resting sage in his arms while they slept.

" Ken". Shinou said in his sleep waking Murata.

" ah Shinou". Murata said and stared at the blond sleeping in front of him. " ah".

Murata carefully not to disturb the blond stood and walked out to fetch a bath.

While in the bath Murata was accompanied by said blonde who kept grabbing Murata's hand so he moved to the other side of the bath.

" why are trying to get away".

" shouldn't those scratches be burning nyu".

" oh they do but I'm with my sage so I'm alright because he'll never leave me injured". Shinou said and kissed Murata. " my sage and my sage only Ken".

" eh".

" you'll never injure me I'll never injure you I will never hurt you".

" ah". Murata moved forward to Shinou, wrapped his arms around his neck, and hugged him as close as he could.

" it's alright my sage I'm alright".

" Shin…". A knock on the door brought their attention back to the world. Murata let Shinou go and called out.

" come in". A guard opened the door and looked at Shinou.

" Shinou Heika the brothers are leaving again to look for the creature".

" oh I see then I must go Ken I'll see you later alright". Shinou said and left Murata surprised.

" don't go". He said and begins to cry. " Don't go". He said and cried before leaving to his room Shinou just leaving. He watched Shinou take off who first turned and waved at Murata.

" Shinou don't go". Murata said sliding down the wall gripping his necklace Shinou had made him. He held the necklace to his chest and began to cry again when Yuri waltz in.

" get dressed we're going to the temple to visit Ulrike".

" oh right". Murata grabbed his Clothes, put them on and they left to see the 800 year old woman.

Back with Shinou and men he was smiling at the thought of his sage. Wolframs face showed worry.

" did you guys know that Yuri and Geika had a fight and Yuri was injured". Wolfram said getting everyone's attention.

" Geika".

" Ken would never injure Yuri their friends".

" he was mad at something".

" oh I see he was mad at me".

" oh".

" I guess he went looking for me and he took his anger out on the first person he met".

" why would Geika be mad".

" because I left him alone when he was sick".

" oh".

" MEOOOOOOW". A cat yelp and everyone turned to see two small cats running after them.

" a two Meow's". Wolfram said.

" MEOOOOOOOW". The slowed down for the cats but soon the cats changed.

" MEOOOOOOORW". The cats turned to giant cat creatures.

" ah".

" WHAT". They fastened their pace to get away from the cats but the jumped in front of them.

" ah".

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR". They yelled as the men tried to get away suddenly the ground shook knocking Wolfram off his horse and the rest taking off.

" AH WOLFRAM". Conrad yelled trying to turn his horse around Shinou successful.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAWR". A giant glowing black creature growled coming from the ground.

" ah that huge". The creature growled and tried to swipe at Wolfram who dodged. The creature tried again but both cats pounced on it one biting it's waist the other biting it's neck.

Wolfram scooted back some as the creature fell over and both cats jumped away. One landed next to Wolfram staring at him.

" ah". Wolfram stared at it the cats eyes it's pupil was a lined star.

" RAAAAWR". It growled and Wolfram climbed on it.

" you want me to climb on correct".

" raaawr". The cat said and took off.

" GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR". The larger cat creature yelled and a pentagram appeared around Shinou's feet.

" ah what the".

" RAAAAWR". The one cat that cut Shinou growled and pushed out of the just in time before the pentagram got smaller and exploded.

" ah".

" SHINOU HEIKA".

" ah…I guess I should thank you…oh". The cat dropped something on Shinou's chest it was covered in slobber and blood. " what's this…oh Ken". Shinou said picking up the necklace he made for Murata. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM". Shinou yelled pushing the cat off.

" RAAAAAWR". The cat growled in sadness.

" WHERE'S KEN". Shinou yelled pushing the cat.

" RAAAAAAWR". The cat grabbed the necklace and put it around Shinou's neck.

" ah… WHERE IS MY FIANCE".

" SHINOU HEIKA WATCH OUT". Wolfram yelled but it was to late the monster cat had swiped Shinou across the chest.

" ah". The last thing Shinou saw before passing out was his fiancé smiling. 'Ken'. Shinou thought and fell on the cat.

" RAWR RAWR". The cat yelped and the other attacked the giant cat as the other dragged Shinou over to Conrad and companions.

" SHINOU HEIKA".

" RAWR". The one yelled at them then attacked the giant cat.

" oh Meow". Wolfram said as the larger creature smacked one to the ground. "MEOW". Wolfram yelled and ran forward a bit.

" Wolfram don't let's go". Conrad said putting Shinou behind him on his horse.

" eh BUT MEOW".

" HE ALWAYS COMES WOLFRAM NOW LET'S GO". Conrad said then took off followed by Gwendal and Günter.

" you better come back". Wolfram said then climbed his horse and took off.

Once everyone was gone the cats took down the larger cat and disappeared back the way they came.


	5. Chapter 5

' Shinou don't go". Murata said in Shinou's dream tears flooding his face. "don't go don't die don't leave".

" ah Ken…don't cry". Shinou said and lifted his arm over to Murata who disappeared. " Ken…KEN'.

Shinou's eyes sprung open to see a knife aimed for Murata's chest only Murata was holding it.

" AH KEN…GAH".

" oh Shinou". Murata dropped the knife and tended to Shinou.

" babe what…were you…ngh doing".

" oh…you keep suffering and it's my fault I can't help you". Murata sobbed.

" oh".

" don't go Shinou don't leave me behind again". Murata cried onto Shinou's chest who held him.

" it's not your fault I'm at fault leaving you alone sick twice I deserve this".

" NO YOU DON'T DON'T SAY THAT EVER YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT'S REALLY OUR FAULT ALL OF THIS HAPPENED". Murata yelled and then covered his mouth.

" ours you mean yours and Yuri thats purposturious Ken you both have nothing to do with this".

" I wish you knew better". Murata said and helped Shinou sit up.

" oh babe your necklace". Shinou said and took off the necklace.

" oh that's right I gave it as a goodluck charm to you".

" eh but the cat gave me it".

" yes I know I gave it to the cat…oops". Murata covered his mouth again.

" ah Ken".

" ah".

" you sent the cats".

" they're protectors we made them with Ulrike so we could get you all to return but some how you always got injured".

" ah…ah ha ha ha". Shinou laughed making Murata smile.

" I love you Ken". Shinou said hugging Murata who started to fall asleep.

" I as well".

Back with Yuri who has been asleep for awhile his wound from the fire clearing up.

" Yuri get up we have a visitor". Wolfram said and kissed Yuri who suddenly wrapped his arms around Wolframs waist and rolled till Wolfram was on the bottom.

" a visitor can wait I have other people to attend to". Yuri said and kissed Wolfram.

" oh how I'd love that but this visitor needs to speak to you at once".

" AW Wolf…fine but the rest of the day is our time nyu".

" sounds great to me". Wolfram said and left.

" AAAAAAH WHAT A WONDERFUL CASTLE INDEED YOUR KING MUST BE PROUD". A voice yelled outside as Yuri changed and he hated this voice he knew it on little.

" sir would you like to return inside".

" AH YES I'D LOVE TO MEET THE KING AND FRIENDS". The man said and Yuri ran as fast a he could out the door.

" stop I think I'll show Lord Randivure around a bit more Effe". Wolfram said and the man got a sadistic smile.

" ah the kings fiancé hm he must ravish you every chance he gets".

" that's private shall we go there was a field you wanted to see".

" oh yes please". The man said and followed Wolfram.

" WHERE IS HE". Yuri yelled as he along with Murata who help Shinou ran into the throne room.

" oh the visitor why Lord Bielefeld is showing him around". Doris said confused and Yuri rushed out followed by everyone admiring his speed.

" My this field is lovely…but you are more".

" alright stop flirting and admire the field".

" why don't you admire my eyes". He said and Wolfram looked up to see two line stars staring at him.

" AH". Wolfram was suddenly frozen staring.

" my my did you know demon blood gives strength to the cat demons". The man said going behind Wolfram.

" AH". Wolfram flinch when he felt the man bite him as hard as he could on the shoulder drawing blood. The man licked the blood that came out of the holes left from his teeth.

" you really are lovely that child of a king you have hasn't even touched you my my your soul is still pure hm a pure soul is greater for cat demons especially those of beautiful Mazoku". The man said and kissed Wolfram.

Wolfram tried to move but to no avail and he was having a hard time breathing as it seemed the man was taking the breath out of him.

Suddenly the man was knocked to the ground and Wolfram was in someone's arms.

" ah Yuri". Wolfram said regaining his body muscles.

" ah so the kitty king finally appears now where's the other oh there he is". The man said standing as Murata ran over Shinou's arm wrapped around him.

" YOU BASTARD YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE".

" Shibuya". Murata said looking at Yuri worried.

" I DON'T CARE ANYMORE HE TRIED TO KILL WOLFRAM THAT'S IT".

" ah finally an even fight correct". The man said and turned into a giant cat creature.

" ah how".

" Wolf go back to Conrad".

" Shinou you as well". Murata said as they started loosening their collars.

" WHAT YURI YOUR CRAZY".

" HE'S CORRECT BOTH OF YOU". Shinou yelled looking scared at Murata.

" SHUT UP YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND". Both boys said in sync.

" just go". Murata said and kissed Shinou.

" ah". The two Mazoku backed up a bit as the boys took their collars off.

" we're sorry guys". They looked back to show line star eyes and then they turned into huge cat creatures.

" oh Yuri".

" his majesty".

" ALL OF YOU BACK HERE QUICKLY". Ulrike yelled and mimicked her hand to come over.

Everyone ran over Wolfram and Shinou looking back at the cats and then they finally made it.

" Ulrike what is the meaning of this".

" I'm surprised you did not know this Shinou Heika".

" know what". Wolfram asked.

" Heika and Geika came to me and asked in helping them".

' Ulrike~". Yuri sang as they entered the temple.

" Heika Geika what bring both of you here".

" we need a favor Ulrike but you cannot tell Shinou, the kings man, the maidens no one nyu".

" yes Geika".

" in ancient times on earth around the medieval years a giant black cat attacked Japan we tried everything to get it to die and soon after every effort was ruined we tried one last thing to seal the beast".

" oh seal it Geika".

" yes we sealed the beast in two children of two families and in another world hence ShinMakoku it appeared here long before even Shinou".

" and the two families".

" the families always had a child born right after the death of the previous carriers and so on and so on until those families adopted new surname".

" new surnames". Ulrike looked confused.

" yes the Shibuya and Murata family".

" oh your families WAIT DOES THAT MEAN THE CAT CREATURE IS".

" shuuuu Ulrike we are trying to stop the other one because if it can kill us it wins and get it's other halves".

" we're trying to save the demon kingdom so will you help sneak us in and out".

" yes Heika yes Geika".

" remember don't tell Shinou".

" I promise but Geika what will happen to you".

" oh…we'll win hm".

" oh we better go". Yuri said handing her his collar.

" be careful Ulrike". Murata said as they changed into cats and left.

" I WILL'.

" I promised to keep it a secret but they're hurt". Ulrike said looking out to see one cat down.

" oh my Geika".

" oh Ken". Shinou walked over to the rim and watched as the cat down roughly stand up but was hit into the wall near them.

" AH GEIKA".

" KEN". Shinou ran over to him he was breathing heavy.

" RAWR". The cat growled.

" it's ok Ken". Shinou said petting Murata.

" rawr". The cat moaned as Shinou laid it's head on his lap.

" hm". Shinou petted him until he stood up. Shinou put something around Murata's neck. " for good luck". Shinou smiled and the cat licked his face before taking off back to Yuri and other cat.

" Wolfram your shoulder". Conrad pointed to the blood running down Wolframs shoulder.

" ah yah that man".

" oh my not good not good". Ulrike said.

" ah".

" no wonder they're having trouble Mazoku blood increases the strength of the demon cats".

" eh which means".

" they're dead".

" unless they have blood…UGH". Ulrike squealed as both cats hit the wall.

" YURI". Wolfram ran out and hugged the cat.

" RAWR".

" KEN". Shinou yelled as the giant cat stepped on Murata.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR".

" GRRRRRRR". Shinou grabbed Morgif on the ground and cut the monsters arm off.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAWR". The cat fell to the side and it's leg disappeared but Murata didn't move.

" KEN". Shinou ran over blood seeping through his shirt from his chest. Shinou fell to his knees checking Murata. " babe babe get up". Shinou said while Murata was in a daze.

" they're weak Heika they can't take anymore". Ulrike said as Shinou hugged Murata when suddenly he and Yuri turned back to normal except for their eyes.

" oh my". Ulrike covered her eyes and turned around to avoid the two naked boys.

" Shi…Shi".

" Wolf". The two moaned.

" Ulrike what do we do".

" blood Heika blood".

" ah Mazoku blood". Shinou said taking his shirt off and dropping the wraps.

" ah Shin…".

" Heika".

" this will help him Ulrike".

" yes it will give him more strength". Ulrike said her back to them.

" alright Ken drink from my wound you'll feel better".

" no…no". Murata said losing conscious.

" Ken KEN STAY AWAKE".

" Wolf". Yuri said sitting up with Wolframs help.

" oh".

" kiss me please".

" ah".

" I want my lips to be the last that touch yours".

" ah don't say that we're gonna help take the blood get stronger please". Wolfram cried onto Yuri's chest.

" Wolf". Yuri passed out and wouldn't respond.

" oh Yuri". Wolfram said and snuggled his head into Yuri's chest. Suddenly a black mist surrounded them both and the cat creature stood up. Wolfram and Shinou felt tied up and could not move unless he told them so.

" AW they're not dead oh well they're close enough and now I get there fiancés for blood and their souls". The cat said turning into the man.

" ngh". Wolfram tried to move but once again was stuck.

" Yuri". The black mist covered the two Mazoku, the two boys, and the old man who were unable to be seen from the outside.

" now Lord Bielefeld let's continue". The man said licking the blood up.

" EH YUUUUUUUUUURI". Wolfram yelled out crying in fear when suddenly the man was gone on the ground bleeding to death Yuri and Murata chomping on him.

Soon after the black mist disappeared and the man faded away along with the cats who soon collapsed to the ground weak.

" ah…Ken what's wrong".

" Ulrike".

" um the family curse might be broken because he's dead I don't know".

" Ken wake up". Shinou said picking up Murata's cold body.

" ah Ken".

" hm…Shin".

" oh lets get them inside quick they need medical treatment".

" Shi…Shi".

" oh what's wrong babe".

" I'm…I'm…sorry". Murata said but Shinou kissed him.

" you don't have to be". Shinou wrapped his cape around Murata.

" Yuri".

" ah ha hi…Wolf".

" so you were meow".

" yep ha ha".

" wimp Conrart can I have your coat". Wolfram said his hand out when suddenly Wolfram was attacked in a hug. " ah".

" your alright right". Yuri said snuggling into Wolframs neck.

" yes Yuri careful my other shoulder". Wolfram flinched at the pain on his shoulder.

" oh let me see that". Yuri said worried.

" alright".

" so Ken I want to talk to you when you wake up…I love you".

" Shin…idiot". Murata snuggled into Shinou who carried him inside.

" Wolf".

" it's ok you should rest". Wolfram said placing Conrad's coat on Yuri and having Conrad carrying Yuri inside.


	6. Chapter 6

" Yuri wake up time to eat". Wolfram said putting a tray in front of Yuri. Yuri's eyes fluttered open to see Wolfram smiling in front of him.

" am I dead".

" no Yuri your alive and perfectly well".

" that doesn't make any sense".

" why not". Wolfram was confused.

" because I see an angel in front of me". Yuri said and Wolfram smiled at him.

" is this angel pretty".

" gorgeous".

" hm". Wolfram kissed Yuri then served him his food.

" Geika broke a few of his ribs, his left arm, and both legs other than that he'll recover".

" and me".

" you your gonna be fine a broken arm and ribs your leg was sprung but with my nursing and the help of Gisela".

" hm".

" open your mouth wimp so I can feed you".

" how's your shoulder". Yuri ask and put his non broken arm up then pulled Wolfram's shirt down before Wolfram could answer. Wolfram had a large gauge covering the teeth mark.

" eh it's fine it stopped bleeding soon after so that's good".

" I'm so sorry Wolf if I had told you".

" you were scared to but thank you for protecting me".

" but if I had told you then that man you would have never gone with him Wolf I'm sorry".

" when he kissed me it was hard to breath why".

" your soul he tried to steal it he was close I reached you in time I'm so glad".

" love you wimp".

" love you Wolf stay with me ok".

" of course I'm your nurse".

" prettiest nurse I've ever seen your an angel".

" stop flirting and eat wimp".

" but I want to flirt so I can tell you how beautiful you are".

" please your way more gorgeous than me".

" not possible". Yuri said and food was shoved in his mouth.

" hm". Soon when Yuri was done eating Wolfram covered him up and took the dishes back to the maids passing Shinou and Murata's guest room where Murata just woke up.

" Shinou".

" ah yes". Shinou said jumping closer to Murata and held his hand. " what is it my sage". Shinou said trying to soothe Murata.

" y…you m…moron".

" eh".

" don't…ever…scare…me…like that…again". Murata said flinching in pain.

" ah".

" what if Shibuya and I…didn't move you'd be dead…again". Murata started crying. " I…I wouldn't have been able to live with it in another life Shinou".

" babe". Shinou said with an upset face then kissed Murata. " never will I let you be alone again I'll always be here for you and only you".

" your just talk". Murata said looking away.

" no I'm not if you are in danger I don't care if I die as long as you are safe I love you you can betray me and I'll stay because even if you hold Daikenja's soul I look at you not your soul I look at what I can see".

" what do you see".

" a smart young man with gorgeous eyes, a gorgeous face, a young man that looks frail but is as strong as me maybe even stronger".

" ah…when I look at you I see an arrogant, selfish, rude man that always pulls mean jokes…".

" eh". Shinou was shocked at what Murata said.

" but I also see a beautiful man beautiful eyes who's never scared and has one weakness for that he loves he's caring". Murata said looking at Shinou.

" don't ever say I'm never scared I was scared I would lose you leaving you behind it happened many centuries before and I couldn't handle it". Shinou said laying his head next to Murata's body. " I get scared letting you go out away from the kingdom…from the tower". Shinou let his smile fall and let a new emotion take over. " I…I l…ove you Ken so much it scare…res me to let you leave 4000 years I let you wonder into new lives remembering death I'm sorry".

Murata lifted his non broken arm up and patted Shinou's head making Shinou look up. Shinou's face was stained with tears and had the face of a saddened man.

" help me up". Murata said pushing himself up with on arm.

" ah Ken don't".

" come here". Murata said and Shinou brought his face to Murata's. " we're both alive so let's be happy and don't cry it stains your face". Murata said as Shinou met his lips.

" hm". Shinou smirked at Murata who laid back down.

" the curse is broken and I'm back to normal we all are". Murata said falling asleep.

" and forever we stay like that". Shinou said laying his hand on Murata's. 


End file.
